Amai Kotoba
by Konetsu
Summary: Gumi is not one to just lounge about at a club. When she's at a club, everything belongs to her; unless that happens to be a redhead she had a one-night stand with, who happens to have a boyfriend. If that wasn't enough frustration, Megurine Luka will NOT be someone to mess with either, even if she's sleeping with her best friend. Suddenly going to the club doesn't seem as fun...


_**A/N:**_

WHO KNOWS CIRCUS-P? ERMAHGERD I love him. I love him. His "Amai Kotoba" is just so amazing and I play it on repeat so much…uggh, just…just let me die with this song. ;~; It's what inspired this story.

_**Warning: **_The following story contains yuri, yuri lemons and many inappropriate things, including sexual assault and rape (in later chapters).

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

* * *

_**Amai Kotoba**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Flashing Neon Lights**_

* * *

Going to the club wasn't usually something young adults thought of when thinking about how to spend their night. In reality, those who didn't were boring to begin with; this made it easier to have a good time. With only wild people around her, Nakajima Gumi always managed to have a great weekend.

Sitting in a booth with a clear drink sitting in front of her, Hatsune Miku smirked at her buzzed friend, "No playthings tonight?" she asked sweetly, wondering just when the party was going to start.

The two were best friends, who attended college together and were on their ways to becoming a lawyer on Miku's part and a surgeon on Gumi's. With horrible career choices, they had to endure lessons that hardly made sense, and study things that were like another language. But it was something they wanted to do before actually beginning their lives.

So, when the weekend came, there was no other way than to spend it out at various clubs. Sometimes they would wake up half naked in a hotel with random guys lying about, sometimes in the streets, booted out and all other sorts of things when they were drunk and, dare they say it, horny.

"Ahh," Gumi breathed, shaking her head a little. She watched the lights dance, seeing sweat and bodies flying around the dance floor, many people trying to hide in corners doing dirty deeds…it was disgusting; she swore she could see some people actually having sex in some places. Gumi preferred being away from all of that while getting off.

Miku laughed loudly, still muffled underneath the music blasting tens of feet away from them. "Yeah," she snorted, "Watch, I bet once you see someone cute, you'll be all over them until you fuck."

Gumi grimaced at the word. Obviously, she loved partying and did sleep around, she didn't care. But she did care about obscenities and the way people said certain words. Maybe it was just what Miku was drinking, making her slightly lose her usual educated self. This was no tea party though. "I guess. All the guys here look the same," she said, looking around again.

All of them sported the same, short black hair style, dark clothes, some preferring white…but they all looked the same, but not by their appearance. It was just obvious all they wanted was someone to, as Miku said, "fuck."

"Oh my god, that one's hot," Miku said, pointing to a very curvy woman. Being bisexual, they also had their fair share of women they took out with them, but none had that same, refined style. Her hair was pink, so it stood out against her friend's generic brown, her clothing was more or less what one would call skimpy. A dress so short when she walked you could probably see a bit of her panties and had her breasts nearly spilling out, one black half-glove, and killer heels they looked like they were about to snap. "I call her," the teal-haired woman said, chugging her drink and bidding farewell to Gumi.

Her teal hair drifted behind her, almost hiding her petite body covered in a very tight black dress that exposed her whole backside through a few laces in a zigzag pattern and covering her behind. Her heels were more or less shorter than those of her now dance partner, but a very cute shade of blue.

Gumi sighed against her palm, finding the whole thing boring. It was true, going to the club yourself did in fact mean a boring time…

She crossed her arms, looking down at her own appearance. Her dress was pretty tight, maybe more than Miku's, and pure white, strapless, and showing off her body quite nicely. Maybe she just wasn't standing around, and nobody could notice her…

Standing up to get another drink and hopefully become drunk, Gumi heard her shoes clack against the floorboard, the white pumps hurting her feet. It had been awhile since they arrived, and she had yet to even dance with someone!

"Vodka on the rocks," she demanded, earning a few whistles from the men around her. She could feel one of them drag his eyes up and down her figure, stopping on her chest. It wasn't the best, but pretty damn big if she said so herself. Gumi relished in this fact and walked away, winking at the purple-haired man. He wasn't cute in the slightest, but if he'd do for the night, she'd settle.

Suddenly, while drinking out of the fine glass cup, Gumi spotted a redhead, sporting an expression of I-really-don't-want-to-be-here. An urge to approach her made her begin walking, a path almost clearing for her to reach her.

Red eyes, like cherries or a nice fruity alcoholic drink looked up at her, meeting with vibrant green. "Can I help you?" she shouted over the music, being near the speakers and all. Gumi shrugged, nonchalantly sitting across from her and enjoying her people-watching. Taking a glance, she blushed when the girl was staring at her obviously, seemingly confused.

"You come with anyone?" slipped out of Gumi's mouth, scanning her upper body. The girl looked a little like she was athletic, and her legs were amazingly cute. She reminded her of Miku a little.

"My boyfriend," she said, motioning her head to a white-haired kid fumbling around everywhere, trying to balance two drinks while going through the crowd. Trying, anyway.

Gumi made a sour face, "Dork," she mumbled, getting a small giggle out of the other girl. Score one. She stood up and looked deeply into those ruby eyes, extending a hand out as an invitation to dance. With almost no hesitation, the two made their way into the crowd.

It was fun, and she had a great time with the redhead whose name she didn't know, but Gumi had to keep her gasps on the DL when they were pressed up against each other. She knew they were leaving together, her boyfriend be damned.

"What's your name?" she asked hotly against her ear, letting her hands roam dangerously low, brushing her fingers against the girl's lower back. A small rumble against her shoulder told her she was enjoying it as well.

Pushing her away to look into her eyes once again, the girl smiled, playing with green locks of hair that got stuck on Gumi's forehead. "Furukawa Miki. Just call me Miki," she said, clearly loving the way Gumi felt, because she wouldn't let her hands stop at once single place on her body. "Yours?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows at the sudden change in music.

"Nakajima Gumi," she responded, relieved they were out of the stranger zone. Miki gasped when her fingers brushed against her exposed hips, twitching. "Say…."

She was pulled into a melting kiss, Miki's hands expertly sliding down her back, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Gumi was usually the one who initiated things, but this was a nice change of pace.

They were up and out of there in a flash, holding hands, blushing like mad at the stares they got…well, that Gumi got, since she was the one covered in lipstick from neck up.

"Do you care about your boyfriend right now?" she calmly asked Miki while entering her apartment. She brought no money, thus had none to rent a hotel room. She prayed Miku wasn't already there with her pink-haired hottie.

Miki hummed in innocence, then smiled. "Not right now, no. He is, as you said, a dork. No suave, or manliness…sometimes I get the feeling that he's gay or something."

Gumi cringed upon nearing the door, hearing exactly what she didn't want to. "Damn, Miku…you're loud," she whispered angrily, libido falling just a bit. She promptly opened it and let Miki in, trying to ignore the loud moans coming from the room right next to hers.

"M-my roommate, you see," she chuckled darkly, slamming her door shut. Miki took a look around and was a little shocked at the sight of books and papers piled upon each other on a single, tiny desk. She couldn't really get another chance to take a look, as her back hit the wall and her lips were attacked by Gumi's.

Gumi nearly tore her dress off, but had enough composure to actually slip it off in a perfect fashion, loving that Miki chose not to wear a bra…or underwear. "Were you waiting for someone to hook up with?" she asked, lightly biting down on her collarbone, slowly letting her tongue graze down onto her right breast.

"No…" Miki breathed in pleasure, her sensitive skin making the feeling so much more better. Gumi's teeth raked across her skin, causing her to gasp. Her hands went into green hair, imitating Gumi's movements with her nails, the ends of those long locks tickling her stomach.

Their lips met again, and Gumi dragged her to her messy bed, gently laying her down and climbing on top of her. Miki's hair was spread out beneath her, and accompanied by her body, she made Gumi literally writhe in excitement. "Let's have a noise contest…" she whispered, leaning down to capture her lips again, one hand going behind her and undoing the zipper to her dress.

* * *

Miku hummed in happiness, dancing around the kitchen in just a large t-shirt she stole from one of her own one-night stands. Breakfast was beautifully laid out for herself and Gumi, said friend still in bed with nobody accompanying her. When Miku woke up, Luka, her fun for the night, was still there. They both got along really well, so with an exchange of numbers and a heated make out session, Luka left.

She had heard the noises coming from her room, something she had become accustomed to hearing the past months since they started living together. To celebrate their simultaneous sexy times, she made a great breakfast.

So when the green-haired girl walked in, showered and dressed in white cargo shorts, a black tank top and her going out orange jacket, Miku stopped pouring her coffee.

"Wow," Gumi marveled, mouth watering at the food she didn't know they had. She immediately sat down and took a long drink from her coffee mug. "I didn't know you cooked."

Miku shrugged, blushing a little bit. "Ahh, well…you know…a girl's gotta learn right?" she lamely stuttered, putting the coffee pot back in its place. She jumped at the knock on their door while Gumi helped herself, squealing after taking a bit of a fluffy pancake.

"Luka!"

"Good morning," a deep feminine voice replied, the sound of heels hitting their wood floor alerting Gumi of their unannounced guest. "It smells wonderful…"

Suddenly Gumi was staring into icy teal eyes, belonging to the same woman she saw Miku running off to the night before. They didn't exchange a greeting, and Miku could feel the tension in the air, as Gumi stood up in case something bad happened.

Luka stepped closer to Gumi, now out of Miku's vision. Her gaze turned slightly angry and annoyed, causing green eyes to match them.

"I believe…last night, you had sex with my sister," she announced. Those words and her tone made it known that she already _did not _like the person standing before her.

Silence pierced Gumi straight in the chest, and all she could produce was a loud, "Fuck!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

*peeks* Hey there! So, not as lemony as I would have liked, because my dad's been doing almost everyone's taxes for a few days now and there's just no time to write! D:

Anyway, hoped you liked it! There shall be more coming!


End file.
